


Pirate Swords

by MaeveBran



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-19
Updated: 2006-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Magic Box gets a new display. Anya muses on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirate Swords

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Dead Man's Chest.

Anya was proud of the new display in the Magic Box. Voodoo artifacts from the Caribbean. The display included several swords and a pistol.

They were all rumored to belong to a famous pirate: Jack Sparrow, Captain. The swords were supposed to have been made by his friend and fellow pirate Will Turner. Well Anya knew the rumors to be true because Anyanka had been called into do vengeance for one Elizabeth Swann on the two pirates in question.

Elizabeth had conned Jack into going down with his ship and Will had seen her method, kissing Jack. Will had called off the wedding thus Anyanka was called. The vengeance had been creative and mildly painful but nothing permanent because Elizabeth had admitted to still wanting him.

Not to mention Will had been almost too handsome to maim. Anyanka had settled on some boils that left once the misunderstanding had been cleared up. That only had happened after a trip to the world’s end.

Anya smiled as she remembered what an adventure that had been to watch. The swords and pistol had figured heavily into the tale. Anya shined the swords and polished the pistol to shine like hadn‘t in centuries.


End file.
